A life without love
by BohemianTwinkle
Summary: christian thinks Satine is dead, but she's not she needs him to save her, can christian save his love from the clutches of the duke...crap summary i know, the story's better !
1. Default Chapter

A life without love  
  
It had been one year. One whole year of pain constant pain, longing, wishing, drunken sobs, restless sleeps, absinthe, crying calls from the balcony into the deathly still night, shock, tears so many tears, darkness and near insanity for Christian, the once penniless poet, drunk on love and life now penniless broken man drunk on absinthe with bloodshot tear-ridden eyes.  
  
He sat on his windowsill, his head resting against the glass; his black shaggy hair flopped down over his face covering his bloodshot teary bluish eyes that once twinkled with sunlight. A half empty absinthe bottle hung between his fingertips, he wore the same thing he wore on that dreadful night, it was now dirty and dusty with the bloodstains now brown/red and faded. He gazed aimlessly out the window, down at the Moulin Rouge theater its lights shining brightly in the darkness of the night, hurting his eyes, making them water more, he stared at the elephant it was dark like the night, deserted and silent…dead.  
  
Turning away and shaking the tears from his sore eyes he took a swig from the absinthe bottle, he swallowed the whole lot and threw it over to the group of others where it crashed and clattered and smashed on the ground along with others. He didn't move from his position staring out the window when Toulouse, his one and only friend nowadays climbed down the ladder from the ceiling that was made one year ago. "Christian, why don't you get up from there, go outside get some fresh air?" he said warmly, looking at his miserable friend glued to the windowsill. Christian made no reply. He never spoke much anymore, only about three or four sentences a day and even they were of bitterness and sorrow, and he only spoke to Toulouse. "Christian, do you think Satine would want you to live like this?" Toulouse sighed "She would want you to be happy, to move on"  
  
"I've got nothing to move on to," Christian mumbled.  
  
"Try to Christian, you haven't written anything in months, remember you used to not be able to pass a day without writing a poem!" Toulouse said, moving to his side, to see out the window to where Christian was looking, Toulouse sighed, always the theater. "Look at it Toulouse, the lights the music its like it never happened, the show must go on my ass!" he yelled the last words, making Toulouse jump, it was the loudest he'd been since the 6 months ago when he would scream and cry storming about his garret in pain, misery and sorrow. "Forget the theater, Zidler is money hungry he moved on" Toulouse whispered. "The same old dance and flare, it's like they just don't care, their star has gone, all burned out, that's nothing to dance about" Christian sung, in his cracked barely audible voice. Then he cracked open another bottle of absinthe. "Christian stop the drinking stop the doubt and loss of hope write something, do what you love" Toulouse patted him on the shoulder, but he shrugged him off "I did write something" he motioned to the pile of papers sitting next to the rusty typewriter "I kept my promise" he'd written their story.  
  
"More Christian, keep writing, it's what she would've wanted"  
  
"Leave me…." Christian trailed off, there was a voice, so familiar so close so real coming from the Moulin Rouge theater that made Christian's heart accelerate, and he fell silent.  
  
*The French are glad to die for love*  
  
Christian took a shaking breath and with shaking arms and fingers he opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony in the quiet night with only the Moulin Rouge music to be heard, he listened as the voice continued.  
  
They love to fight duels  
  
But I love a man who lives and gives, expensive jewels.  
  
The music began, that all two familiar music Christian listened harder, could it be true?  
  
A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
"That's her," Christian breathed into the cold night air. His bloodshot eyes wide, his hair brushed back by his hand. "Christian, you're imagining it, Nini sings that now" Toulouse spoke from behind him. Unexpectedly anger flared up inside Christians heart, he spun around "What?! Her? Singing Satine's song? Nini? That bitch?" he turned to the railing, he couldn't stand it, it had to stop, only the real sparkling diamond could sing that song, "STOP! STOP IT!" he screamed down at the Moulin Rouge but the song played on.  
  
1 Men grow cold as girls grow old  
  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
  
Christian blocked his ears, rage building "it must stop!" he screamed, he headed for the door, grabbing his coat and bolted down the stairs and out into the muddy street towards the Moulin Rouge theater, with Toulouse calling from the balcony calling him to come back. Toulouse's heart was in his throat, he had to stop Christian from entering the theater. As quickly as he could he hobbled from the garret and followed Christian, his walking stick sinking in the muddy street, slowing him down he was too slow, Christian pushed through the doors just as Toulouse tripped and fell into the mud at the base of the staircase to the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Tadaaa! What dyou guys think? Next chapter will be soon, please r/r tell me what you reckon. Luv yas!!!  
  
Songs used: Diamonds are a girls best friend – Moulin Rouge/Baz yknow the drill. 


	2. Too many memories

Disclaimer: this isn't mine, its all Baz's!  
  
A life without love  
  
Chapter 2: Too many memories  
  
Christian stormed through the Theater doors; he tore down the twisting hallways, ducking behind chairs and curtains to keep himself from being seen by wandering can-can dancers. Finally he arrived at the door leading into the theater hall, he could hear the pulsing music flowing from behind  
  
Talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!  
  
Came the sweet voice, that didn't sound like Nini at all, pausing for a brief second Christian pushed open the door and stumbled inside. He was blinded by a wave of color and flashing lights, music rang out though his ears, many men in suits and top hats goofed about, gawking at the dancing whores, throwing money at their feet and guzzling down wine. So many memories flooded into Christian in those few seconds, everything he looked at reminded him of his first night here, the lights, the music, and the color his mind blurred before he came to his senses and remembered the reason why he had come here. "STOP!" he yelled at the top of his voice "Stop the music!" he screamed at the conductor who looked at the penniless, miserable poet in dirty bloodstain clothes yelling at him. "STOP IT!" Christian screamed in fury and the conductor silenced the orchestra the sweet voice was cut off and the dancers stopped dancing, the men stopped cheering and throwing money, everyone turned to stare at the man standing alone a few paces from the door.  
  
Silence covered the Moulin Rouge Theater, except for a few hurried whispers, before Christian could open his mouth Zidler burst through the doors behind him, seconds before Christian looked over to the trapeze. "Christian my boy, how lovely to see you!" Zidler crooned. Christian gave him a black stare, hair fell over his face "You have your fame, you have your money, you have your plays during the day and your whorehouse at night, but you cannot play that song!" he said in bitterness and anger all mixed into one.  
  
"Christian my boy, I know you're still grieving but the show must go on!" Zidler said calmly glancing behind Christian to the stage.  
  
"The show never goes on! Its never gone on since Satine died, your show died along with her, just like my life!" he yelled just as Toulouse hobbled through the doors all muddy and wet, leaning on his cane.  
  
"You've no right to be here anymore, boy, that song will be sung, the show WILL go on and you'll leave, you never write us plays anymore anyway" Zidler said sternly, after recovering from his hurt from the words Christian had said, he did favor the boy, but he favored his money over him any day. Anger spun through Christian's mind like a spider web, he couldn't stand it. "You will not play this song, this is Satine's song, and hers only she's the only one who can sing it"  
  
Zidler ignored Christian, staying here would only hurt the boy more. "Toulouse, take him home" Toulouse hobbled forward.  
  
"No Toulouse, I'm not leaving" Christian said; now Toulouse didn't know what to do, so he stood halfway between Christian and Zidler. "Christian leave, being here only hurts you more I can see it" Zidler said calmly.  
  
"Don't tell me what hurts me and what doesn't, you think I wouldn't know by now? I'm not leaving until you promise me you will not play that song!" Christian roared, he didn't care what the people staring at him thought all he cared about was Satine, and he wasn't going to let Nini sing it. "And you Nini….." Christian's voice left him when he spun around and looked at the person sitting on the trapeze. It wasn't Nini at all; Nini was sitting on the Argentineans lap in the corner, sitting on the trapeze in the middle of the stage, wearing the same silver costume and diamond embroided top hat with her hair pulled back with only little ringlets hanging down was Satine.  
  
Christian just stood and stared, lost for words, dumbfounded, could she really be alive, and sitting there only meters away looking back at him? His mind must be fooling him, she died in his arms one year ago, she died! This just wasn't possible.  
  
He blinked, closed his eyes and opened them again, sure that she would disappear just like she always did when he imagined her, but when they opened, she was still there and she was real.  
  
He took a step forward, he was sure he was about to sprint forward to her. But Zidler had other plans, other cruel plans, to him, his plan was 'for the best' he clicked his fingers once and two huge muscular men marched over to Christian, who was slowly stepping forward. "Sa…" Christian began before the two men seized him by the arms and began to drag him away forcefully, Christian tried to shake them off but they were too strong. "What are you doing?" he yelled, "Hey, get off!" he said struggling, "Stop, let me go!" he pulled and tried to break free "Satine!" he yelled to her "Satine!" but she made no movement to stop them, no words, nothing. "Satine!" Christian called again, he was almost out the door, being pushed and pulled and hit as he struggled to get free "Satine!" he yelled repeatedly. "No! get off me" he kicked one of them but only got whacked in the stomach, "Satine!" he yelled, he couldn't be taken away from her, "Satine!" tears brimmed in his eyes as he passed Zidler, a sad ashamed look on his face "Get them off me Harry! Please!" Christian called in desperation, but Zidler made no reply, no-one was going to help him, he was going to be thrown out into the street "You idiot Zidler! You mean horrible man!" Christian called the only insulting words he could think of. "Satine!" he looked to her again as he was carried out the door, he jammed him arm in the door, pulling himself back through "Satine!" he called before he was silenced by a rough punch knocking him unconscious. The two men through him out into the mud puddle street where he lay blacked out and muddy as it began to pour. Toulouse came and found him minutes later and dragged him back to his garret, inside Zidler got the dancers dancing again and Satine disappeared out of sight.  
  
End chapter 2. well that's it so far, hope you guys are enjoying it, next one will hopefully be up soon. Please review coz they make me sooooo happy ( 


	3. all is revealed

Hello. None of the characters or the Moulin rouge are mine, they're Baz's (aka Mr Genius) Also I have no idea if Christian's garret had a fireplace, but lets just pretend for now k? enjoy!  
  
A life without love  
  
Chapter 3: All is revealed  
  
Christian awoke back at his garret. His head throbbed and he could feel a lump on the side, just above his temple. His was still in the same clothes but they had now dried off, he lay in his bed the covered pulled up snugly around him, he noticed that his fire had been lit, and it was burning brightly warming his skin. It was strange to him, he hadn't lit that fire since….since Satine would come up to his garret and sit on his bed while he read poetry to her.  
  
Satine!  
  
Suddenly everything came flooding back to him, the Moulin Rouge, the song, Zidler the two men pulling him away, and Satine. She was alive. He remembered how he was taken away from his love, he remembered his anger. It all flared up in him again, he felt like strangling Zidler, he had always thought Zidler was an alright kind of man, but now, all he had for him was hatred, just hatred. He sat up and bolted out of bed, shaking the covers off him and throwing them back onto the bed, he was mad, madder than he had been in a while. "Toulouse!" he yelled "Toulouse! Get down here!" he yelled again staring up through the hole in his ceiling and continually yelling until Toulouse meekly peeked over the edge and looked down at him. "Yes?" he whimpered in his lisp voice. It was then that Christian didn't know what to say, he was too overcome with rage that he had no idea how to start. Finally something came to his head. "What's going on?" he said in a low, growling voice, glaring up at Toulouse in the eye. "Nothing Christian, you had a dream last night, I heard you yelling" Toulouse answered as convincingly as possible. "It was not a dream!" Christian yelled, making Toulouse shiver. Christian knew this wasn't a dream, he was there, he was awake and he had a throbbing headache to prove it. "She's alive, isn't she?" he said more quietly, but still forcefully. Toulouse, seeing no point in lying nodded like a little child in trouble for eating too many sweets. "And you knew didn't you?" Christian growled again, but this time Toulouse shook his head. "Yes you did!" Christian yelled, he could see right through his friend; he knew when he was lying. "Yes Christian, but Zidler said it was for the best that you didn't know" Toulouse replied meekly. That just seemed to anger Christian more "You, the leader of the Bohemian revolution who believes in every thing to do with truth, beauty, freedom and love" Christian spat out, Toulouse looked ashamed and his eyes shifted around, avoiding Christians gaze "You, the one who urged me to go on opening night and win her back, and now you believe bloody Zidler and are helping to keep her away?" he yelled. Toulouse said nothing in fact he didn't know what to say he knew he was doing the wrong thing. "How long has she been here, performing under my very nose without me realizing?" Christian growled looking away down at the dusty floor.  
  
"Last night was her first night, she'd been away for a while" Toulouse found his voice and whispered back. "She didn't die on opening night, we all thought she did, but she only passed out, after you were taken away Marie found that she still had a pulse, only a faint one but she was still alive so Marie took her to Switzerland where the best doctor cared for her and her consumption was gradually cured. Now she's returned doing what she does best, being an actress by day…" Toulouse explained  
  
"Courtesan by night" Christian finished his sentence bitterly. But Toulouse shook his head, "No she's no longer a courtesan, she is just the sparkling diamond who performs each night, no longer up for grabs you might say" Toulouse said, a little louder.  
  
It took Christian a while for everything to register in his mind before he finally spoke again, in a calmer, more innocent tone "Toulouse, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to, really I did but Marie made everyone swear not to tell, I protested as said that you had a right to know but I was silenced and threatened" Toulouse trailed off, gazing down at the knife marks up his arm.  
  
"So you're still going to keep me away from her for the rest of my bloody life while she slaves away in there pretending to be happy?" Christian spat, his anger growing again.  
  
Toulouse's face fell, he bowed his head "When she returned to Paris we were going to send her straight to you, where she desperately wanted to go, but when she and Marie arrived just before Satine was about to come to you, the Duke appeared" Toulouse cringed as he saw Christians face turn into a look like he'd just been stabbed, but Toulouse continued "he said that if she went to you he'd kill you, Satine was distraught she even punched and kicked the Duke pretty hard that day, after he left, Zidler stop Satine from going to you, saying that you had left for England that afternoon Satine believed him and went into a depression but went on with the show and preformed last night, then you appeared" Toulouse swallowed hard as he finished  
  
"What happened after I was taken away?" Christian whispered.  
  
"I don't know, I was here with you" Toulouse shrugged.  
  
"Well, then I have to save her! We'll run away the Duke will never find us! We'll finally fly away together!" Christian piped up, now filled with a little flicker of hope. Toulouse frowned "Christian there's something else"  
  
Christian's hope went out like a candle in the rain, but nothing could prepare him for what Toulouse was about to say.  
  
"Christian, Satine is set to marry the duke two weeks from now"  
  
Sorry! I hated writing that! I slapped myself don't worry! Next chapter will be soon, please review they light up everything ( 


	4. not without a fight

A life without love  
  
Chapter 4: not without a fight  
  
There was a loud hesitant knock at the door, it took a while for it to break into Christian's mind, he was still staring dumbfounded at Toulouse after what he'd just heard. After a few minutes he tore his feet from their almost glued position on the floorboards and stumbled towards the door, he blinked a few times before twisting the knob to clear his alcohol-caused blurred vision then turned the handle and wrenched open the door, he was in no mood to be having any visitors, although he was never expecting this visitor.  
  
"What?!" he snapped as he swung the door open but then shut his mouth when he realized who was standing there. It was Satine.  
  
Christian stared dumbly at her, for once no words came to mind to say, for the first time in his life he was speechless. "Hello Christian" Satine broke the silence with a calm, plain tone, as if not knowing what to expect. She was dressed in a lovely blue dress with her hair pinned back with only little ringlets hanging down. But still no words came to Christian.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out like that" Satine whispered hopefully, then acknowledged Toulouse with a slight smile as he scampered back up the ladder to his place. But nothing came to Christian, his mind was completely blank, all he did was listen. "I don't know what you're feeling, but I hope you understand that the Duke would've killed you" Satine said desperately, she was becoming nervous when Christian kept his uneasy silence. "I guess Toulouse has told you the bad news" she smiled, but it faded quickly. "I love you Christian, and I need you to save me, I cant go through with this marriage and there's only one way to stop it, and I need you to help me" she continued, when Christian didn't answer she kept going "Harold had to sign a contract binding me to the Duke, if that was destroyed well…." She trailed off, searching Christians face for any expression, but found none. "Christian, I have to go, I cant be here, Warner is probably looking for me, but if you want to help me meet me at the Absinthe bar Wednesday night at 8, I'll be standing near the cards table in disguise, ask for Lidia that will be me. I love you" she whispered before slipping out the door and leaving Christian in his uneasy silence, it was then that questions, words, songs flooded into his mind and his felt the urge to scream.  
  
He wandered over to his window where he saw Satine hurrying to the elephant, and in the elephant window he saw the Duke, waiting. Just as the curtains closed, he saw a piece of paper inside the Duke's coat pocket. A piece of paper that would soon be destroyed.  
  
Christian would go to the bar, he wouldn't give up his love without a fight, and he would win this fight, even if blood has to be shed.  
  
Toulouse who was peeking over the hole in the ceiling watched his friend staring out the window, with a slightly insane smile spreading.  
  
Should I continue? Please review, I need to know!!!!!!!! 


	5. the plan begins

A life without love Chapter 5: The plan begins Christian awoke with a start the next morning, he sat bolt upright in his bed breathing hard. Was it all a dream? No it couldn't be. He fell out of bed and scrambled across the floor to his typewriter - it was the most active he'd been for months and looked a piece of paper next to it, it read Wednesday 8pm Absinthe Bar. In his own handwriting, he'd written it there last night to prove to himself the next morning that it wasn't a dream. He sighed in relief. Then reality hit him..he had been given a chance to save his love, his Satine! For the first time in a year a tiny fragment of a smile flickered across his face and a tiny glimmer of the sparkle in his eye appeared. Then he realized he had no idea of time.he had no idea what day it was, what time it was or what. Moving quickly he hustled around his apartment pulling on new trousers and a new shirt and vest, throwing the old dirty ones into the corner somewhere, once he was dressed in his cleanest smartest clothes he quickly made some breakfast and scoffed it down. Still not knowing what day or time it was he ran across his garret and up the ladder into Toulouse's apartment. "Toulouse!" he called in excitement, this new feeling of hope inside him was so refreshing and new something he hadn't felt in a while. "Toulouse!" he called again, then a muffled sound of movement was heard and Toulouse appeared from his bathroom. "Yes Christian what's wrong?" Toulouse asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. "What day is it? What time is it? Why the hell don't I have a clock in my garret?" he said all at once, spinning around. "Er its Wednesday and its almost midday, Christian are you alright.you seem..well happy" Toulouse asked checking his pocket watch and giving Christian a worried glance.maybe he'd gone mad Toulouse thought. "Of course I am happy my dear friend" Christian began "Because today I get to save Satine from the Duke and we'll be able to fly away! Really fly away together!" he beamed. Before Toulouse could reply Christian was out the door calling his goodbyes leaving Toulouse bewildered and half asleep. Christian raced down the stairs of the building and out into the streets of Monemarte. He walked quickly looking for a barber, he had no intention of seeing Satine in his terrible state, his beard had grown long and scruffy and his hair needed cutting. He found a little place and described to the barber what he looked like before and came out looking just like he did when he met Satine - handsome with that twinkle in his eye. He wandered the streets for the rest of the day and well into the afternoon he ate a good meal - something he hadn't had for ages until finally 8 o clock came. So what do you think? Plz review as I love reviews and tell me if I should go on with this idea! 


	6. The Plan

A life without love Chapter 6: The Plan The big clock in the Montemarte Square chimed, loud echoing through the whole city. Christian jumped; he'd been sitting in a small café finishing off his coffee after a good meal. His eyes flickered over to the huge clock tower, the big hand hovering over the twelve and the little hand resting on the eight. This was it, he had been waiting for it all day since he awoke he thought of nothing but it, it ticked over in his mind until he was walking around in circles and now that the moment had arrived..nervousness overtook him! He sat frozen for a few seconds as if soaking in the time, the sound of the chiming still ringing in his ears. "Christian.go..come on lets go" he gave himself a pep talk shaking his limbs and getting up from his seat, he flopped a few francs onto the table and left the café. The Absinthe bar was just across the street, very convenient for him. He ran across the street as it was beginning to rain and almost slipped in the mud, splashing the brown dirt all over the bottom of his pants, he cursed loudly, now he would have to meet Satine in dirty pants! He stumbled the rest of the way across the road and stopped a few centimeters away from the Bar door, breathing loudly, butterflies were invading his stomach but he couldn't back out now, he had to save his love, in the name of love he couldn't back out now. Yet he still stood there, thinking how to act, what to say, he just wanted to run to Satine and get her away from this place and be with her again. "Oi! Mate, move outta the doorway!" came a rude rough voice as a man pushed past Christian and barged through the door, "You coming in lad or are you gonna stand there in the rain?" the man asked Christian in his rough voice, holding the door open. Christian realized how wet he was getting, "Ah yes, thankyou" he said in his polite innocent voice, stepping through the door. He hung his wet overcoat and hat on the coat rack and glanced around the room. His eyes rested on the poker table where a young lady was sitting at the table next to it, a veil covering her face and a large extravagant hat covering her hair. Christian grinned a little to himself then walked casually over to the bar. "Ah, excuse me sir" he said to the beefy bartender. "What'll you have sir?" the bartender replied. "Ah, nothing, I was wondering could you tell me is a Miss Lidia here?" Christian asked as casually as possible so not to raise suspicion. "So you're the boy Satine's in love with, Christian is it?" the bartender smiled nicely. Christian looked shocked he wasn't expecting this. "Don't worry lad, I'm an old friend of Satine's I know all about her plan, she's sitting over there near the poker table" the barman went on pointing over to the lady he'd seen before. "Ah, thankyou" Christian said, still a little shocked. He turned away from the bar and began walking slowly towards the table when he got there, being a gentleman he asked "Excuse me madam may I sit down?" The lady looked up at him, it was Satine, he could tell the second she looked at him, her eyes were as blue as the sky and he could see little red curls of hair that had slipped out and fallen around her face. "Why of course dear sir" she replied, smiling a cheeky smile to him. Christian sat down, not taking his eyes off her. They were silent for a moment as a waiter put down a glass of absinthe on the table in front of Christian. When the waiter had left it was Satine who spoke first "Christian, I'm so glad you came, I though when, before, I." she trailed off not knowing what to say. Christian put his hand on hers "It's ok, I was shocked and stuff then, but now I'm going to save you" he smiled. Satine smiled back. "What's the plan?" he asked. "Well, remember that contract the Duke has?" Satine began, Christian nodded "Well, if I'm going to be free off the Duke that paper will have to be destroyed and that will free me from the engagement to him as well , without the legal document he has no power over me" she explained. Christian nodded "How do we get the contract?" Christian asked. "That's the problem, he keeps it with him all the time, and its always in his jacket pocket, I'd have to.." Satine trailed off when she saw Christian's expression, he hated the fact that she had to sleep with him just to get his jacket off and get that stupid contract. "Christian I can't think of any other way" Satine said nervously. Christian nodded, reluctantly. "Yes, but." he was cut off when the bar doors burst open causing the whole bar to go silent. "Everybody get out" came a deep powerful scary voice, "Now!" a shot was fired into the air making everyone around them scream, "Lets go!" Christian said, pulling Satine up, they turned around to head to the door when standing a few meters away, one holding a gun, the other beside him grinning angrily was the Duke and Warner. What do you think? I'm having heaps of fun writing this, and just wanna give a big thanks and hug to all my reviewers!! Thankyou! 


	7. a person never leaves their diamond unat...

A life without love Chapter 7: a person never leaves their diamond unattended Tension overtook Satine the second she saw the Duke and Warner standing there. How had they found her? She squeezed Christian's hand tighter and backed away a little. Christian could never forget the look of horror on Satine's face that day. "Except you two, you'll stay right there" the Duke growled at them as soon as everyone had left, even the barman had slipped out the back exit, not wanting any trouble. Neither Satine nor Christian said a word; they stood hand in hand frozen in place across from the Duke. "You should've known dear Satine, a person never leaves their diamond left unattended," the Duke snapped. "Go away, she's not yours she's no-ones!" Christian snapped in anger, yelling across the room at the Duke. "Shut up boy! She IS mine, my diamond!" the duke yelled walking across the room quickly, trying not to explode with rage, his face red and his eyeballs almost popping from his head "You see this you moron? This binds Satine to me! She is lawfully mine!" the Duke screamed waving a piece of paper in front of Christian, but that was a bad move. Christian's arms shot up in front of his and wrenched the paper from the duke and threw it into an ashtray where it hit a still lit cigarette and caught fire and shriveled away to ash. "She's not yours now" Christian said plainly trying to hide a smile. This made the Duke almost go insane with rage, he turned away and walked a few paces to where Warner had moved and turned back as an evil idea struck him, sure the contract binding Satine to him was destroyed, but how could that stop him having her? He was the Duke of Monroth he could have anything. He spun around, his rage calmed a bit by his evil plot and spoke as calmly as possible "Boy, we can do this the easy way, give me what's mine and I'll leave you with a nice sum of money, or we can do it the hard way" he finished, motioning to the gun sitting in Warner's jacket pocket. Christian saw the gun, little fragments of fear trickled into him but he held firm, his face determined, holding Satine's hand harder and planting his feet firmly on the ground he did not say a word. "Well boy? What do you say?" the duke asked eagerly awaiting an answer, Christians eyes flickered over to the Duke, "She is not yours," he said just above a whisper, firmly and strongly. Then he made his mistake, he turned, along with Satine and began to walk out the back exit. Within seconds of them turning Warner's heavy footsteps could be heard behind them, Christian pulled Satine and they began to run, but they didn't get very far. Warner's strong powerful hands grabbed Christian by the shoulders and squeezed, Christian fell to his knees in pain, letting go of Satine's hand, the Duke grabbed Satine and pulled her roughly across the floor behind him. "Let me go!" Christian screamed, trying to wrestle out of Warner's grip, but he was too strong, he only held him tighter and hit him hard in the back, but Christian didn't give up he continued to push and try to wriggled out of grasp, Satine was screaming and raced forward, trying to hit Warner until the Duke pulled her away and held her back. Christian's strength was finally fading and he barely moved under Warner's grasp, sweat beads dribbled down his head, and his face was puffed and you could tell his muscles ached. When Christian had given in and lay still with Warner's tight hold on him, Satine spoke "Duke let him go" she said sternly. The duke ignored her. "Let him go!" she screamed, running at the duke, she kicked him hard but fell backwards onto a chair. The duke fell to the floor, totally shocked, his eyes growing wider by the second; he got to his feet and got his breath back. "Now, I'm giving you a choice, you come with me and marry like you are supposed to, or don't and I'll leave you here with nothing and you're little poet will be dead" he growled in anger. Warner pulled the gun from its place and held it at Christian's head, ready to shoot. Satine burst into tears, but not Christian, bringing together the little bit of strength he had left, as fast as he could he grabbed hold of the chair in front of him and brought it over his head into Warner's face, making him release his grip and stagger backwards until he hit the floor with incredible force and was knocked unconscious. The gun dropped from his hand and landed near Christian. He picked it up and pointed it at the duke.  
  
"Now boy, don't go doing anything stupid" the Duke backed away. Christian held the gun steady. "Pull that trigger boy, I'll hunt you down" the Duke whispered. Christian, brushed his finger over the trigger. "You're too afraid to shoot boy, a coward, who doesn't deserve her" The duke taunted, motioning to Satine who had risen and was standing next to Christian her hand finding his loose one. Christian's finger rested on the trigger. "You don't deserve her, you can't shoot, you're just a little pathetic, useless, little boy who writes silly plays that don't make any money!" the duke yelled. Christian pulled the trigger. The shot rang out through the bar, the duke, shocked, staggered back, his hand on his shoulder with blood already staining his hand and fell to the ground. Christian dropped the gun, totally surprised, Satine squeezed his hand. "Run" he whispered, and they did.  
  
Well that's chapter 7!! The next chapter will be up soon I hope! Thanks again to all my reviews big hug to all!!!! 


	8. away in the night

A without love Chapter 8: Away in the night. The bar doors swung open as Christian and Satine burst through hand in hand running from the scene, running from the choking groans and cries of the Duke. The new falling rain pelted down on them as they entered the streets, with the mud of the dirt roads splashing up around them. It was cold and thunder cracked loudly, almost deafening them, lightening streaks filled the sky illuminating their wet frightened yet brave faces. Satine kept a tight hold on Christians hand and he pulled her along with him through the stormy streets, she knew where they were heading, Christians garret and beyond. They finally reached the building of Christians garret and raced up the stairs, leaving water droplets upon the stairs that were flicked off their shoes and faces as they ran. Christian's numb and shaking fingers fumbled with the key as he opened the lock and pushed open the door. They both raced in, sopping wet, scared with no idea of what to do, both were silent.  
  
"What are we to do?" Christian managed to say, he was in a state of shock, he couldn't believe what he'd just done, and his hands were still shaking. "We cant stay in Monemarte" Satine whispered, shivering from the cold. "We have to leave, if we don't, he'll find us, or the police will" "I shouldn't of pull the trigger" Christian whispered, holding back tears, trying to be strong, his hands covering his face. Satine walked over to him, and brought him down onto the bed and held him, her arms wrapped around him tightly, despite both being saturated, they felt warm in each others embrace. "If I was in your position, I would've done the same thing" Satine whispered in his ear, then kissed him on the lips reassuringly letting him know that she still loved him, Christian wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you" he whispered softly. "And I you" Satine whispered back, kissing his ear. "Where will we go?" Christian asked, not really wanting to think about it. "I don't know, but we can rest here tonight, then leave first thing in the morning" Satine whispered back, yawning softly, resting her head on his shoulder and slowly dozing off. "Yes, the morning" Christian yawned as Satine quickly fell asleep, he stayed awake for a while after, the events of what had happened earlier that night continuously haunting him by replaying over and over in his head, even being wrapped up in Satine's arms could not calm him, for he, had probably killed another man. He fell asleep dreaming troublesome dreams at about 3am, dreading the coming of dawn.  
  
That was pretty short, but I haven't written anything on this story for a while and this is just like a building block for what I'm planning for the next few chapters or so. Please review, if you have any helpful ideas on what I should do they'd be greatly appreciated. 


	9. Morning

A life without Love Chapter 9: Morning The sun shone brightly through the window of Christian's garret, warming the faces of the two lovers, sleeping quietly in each other's arms. Birds began tweeting loudly, signaling the new day as they flew about wildly in the sky. Satine was the first to wake. Her eyes fluttered open, feeling the warm sun on her face and Christian's arm wrapped tightly around her. She lifted his arm up carefully, trying not to wake him and got up off the bed, wrapping one of Christian's jackets around her which was lying on the floor, she walked quietly over to the window. She smiled as she looked out at Monemarte, the view was magnificent, breathtaking, she loved it so. The sun shone down on the wet streets after the storm the night before and rooftops like the light of an angel, covering the city's sin for the few morning moments. The windmill turned slowly and quietly in the morning dew, the usual blaring lights turned off and there was no music, the Rouge was closed for the day. She looked over at the Elephant, her 'home' if you could call it that; it was empty with the curtains closed across the love heart window. A little wave of sadness came over her; she had remembered that they had to leave this place after what had happened the night before. She wondered to herself as she gazed out the window, where would they go? Christian had asked her the night before, they could go to London, but she had no desire to leave Paris. It was while she was wondering when she heard Christian waking up. He groaned and rolled over onto his back and his eyes flicked open to stare at the ceiling, and then suddenly he sat straight upright, "Satine?" he said aloud worried, he obviously hadn't seen her. "I'm right here!" Satine said, giggling, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. Christian sighed in relief. "We have to leave today don't we?" he whispered, looking into her deep blue eyes. Satine nodded. The rest of the morning passed by slowly and painfully, they ate a small measly breakfast with the last of the food Christian had, and then packed up the little amount of belongings they had. They squashed and stuffed Christian's only suitcase full of his clothes and some of Satines which they had gotten Toulouse to go fetch from the Elephant. Then the covered and packed up Christians typewriter, even though he said he'd leave it, but Satine wouldn't let him. It was about 10 o clock when they were ready to leave, the town was now awake and people filled the streets. "Ready to go?" Christian asked carefully, looking around the garret to check if they'd forgotten anything. Satine nodded, she had been gazing up at the sky. "Don't worry" Christian hugged her, "Everything will be alright" But it wasn't.  
  
*****sorry guys, that wasn't the best chapter but it will get better I promise!! Please review!! I'm just putting in the building blocks for the story, and I have a bit of writers block******** 


	10. Trapped

A life without love Chapter 10: Trapped They were ready to leave, to where, they had no idea, and they had decided to catch the first train to anywhere. Christian had their luggage in both hands and was walking over to the door to leave, followed by Satine, when Toulouse's lisp voice called out to them. "Christian! Satine!" he called, looking through the hole in his floor. "Toulouse!" Christian exclaimed "We're leaving, its too dangerous for us to stay here" Toulouse shook his head, "If you go onto the streets you'll be found, the Duke is alive, he's gone completely mad! He's still bleeding for where you shot him and he and Warner are searching for you, I saw him a few hours ago" Toulouse said all in a rush. "What?" Satine gasped. "Then we have to leave even sooner now!" Christian said. "Oh my God, look!" Satine cried, she was standing near the window looking out at the street below, and walking towards the building, were two figures, one large stocky man with broad shoulders and with him was a scrawny short man, with a bandage wrapped tightly around his bloodstained white shirt. "Its them!" Satine gasped, fear overcoming her. Christian rushed to the window, and saw the two men enter the building of Christian's garret. "Bugger!" Christian cursed, "We're trapped!" he whispered. "Oh Christian what are we to do? They'll be here any second!" Satine cried, they could already hear the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs outside. "Quick you two, up here!" Toulouse called to them from above. Acting fast, Christian helped Satine up the ladder into Toulouse's flat as the footsteps got closer, then just as the door handle turned Christian jumped up out of sight with their bags as the door swung open. "Christian, Satine and Toulouse moved clear of the hole they had come through and stayed as quiet as possible as the Duke's scratchy voice and the heavy footsteps of Warner filled the air below them. "Christian, you two sneak out here and go down the stairs past them, then you'll have to get out of the city fast" Toulouse whispered across the hole at them. Christian nodded, and he and Satine moved slowly and quietly over to the door, Satine pulled it open and it creaked loudly, making them both cringe. The Duke's voice went quiet. Then he spoke again. "Warner, you stand at the door in case they come down the stairs behind us, I'll search the rest of the place" the Duke ordered Warner, and he obeyed. On the above floor, Christian and Satine peeked around the corner to see Warner guarding the door; they were trapped in the building. Quickly and silently they hurried back into Toulouse's place. "We're trapped!" Satine whispered to Toulouse, but then fell silent again when the sound of the Duke smashing and looking through things downstairs and swearing could be heard. "Damn that boy for shooting me and stealing MY diamond!" the Duke fumed from below. "When I find him, I'll shoot him myself, and I'll shoot her too! She's worthless now, I could've given her everything, but she betrayed me, she and her poet will pay!" the Duke shouted as loudly as he could. Above Christian and Satine were frozen in fear, then the sound of Toulouse's soft whisper gave them a chance. "You could climb the stairs, up onto the roof, then climb down the fire escape, it's risky, but it seems to be your only chance" Christian and Satine looked at each other, as if asking one another if they should, and then with no other words, they moved towards the door, Christian decided to leave his typewriter, as it would only slow them down, he asked Toulouse to mind it for him, and then they left. Satine moved over to the door again, and carefully pulled it, praying it wouldn't creak, but it did, loud and long, so almost everyone in the building could hear. "They're up there!" the Duke's voice from below sounded. "They're hiding in that dwarfs house!" he growled "Hurry Warner, get up the bloody ladder!" The sound of the big muscled body of Warner coming up the ladder filled the air, fear was painted across the faces of the young lovers. "Go! I'll stall them!" Toulouse urged, waving them on, and with a quick thank you from them both they were gone, running up the stairs of the building with one suitcase and nothing else. By now, the Duke and Warner had entered Toulouse's garret, and had cornered the artist. "Where are they?" the Duke screamed at the little man, hitting him on the head. "They're not here, they left this morning!" Toulouse meekly shouted back, only to be hit hard again by the flimsy hand of the Duke. "They were here! She was here! I can smell her perfume!" the Duke screamed in an uncontrollable rage, he certainly had gone mad. "You'd better tell me where they are dwarf or you wont paint another picture again!" the duke yelled, punching Toulouse. "Sir" Warner's voice interrupted the Duke's bashing of Toulouse, "Listen" he said, and they could hear hurried footsteps running up the stairs above them. An evil little rat smiled curled across the Duke's face as he let Toulouse go "We almost have them" he growled, leaping to his feet and storming out the door, followed closely by Warner. "Run Christian and Satine!" Toulouse yelled from his wounded position on his floor, only to get the sound of his front door slamming behind an enraged Duke and his deadly manservant.  
  
Cliffhanger! Well sort of, hehe! I'll post the next chapter soon, please tell me what you guys think, and I'd also like to put a huge, huge THANKYOU! And hug to all my reviewers. *snoopy* 


	11. desperate to escape

A life without love Chapter 11: desperate to escape  
  
  
  
Christian and Satine could hear Toulouse's voice echoing through the building followed by a door slamming shut, which rattled the windows. Fear struck the hearts of Christian and Satine, as they ran as fast as possible up the stairs, Satine ran ahead and Christian right behind her, glancing behind his shoulder, his heart beating faster as the sound of their pursuers footsteps got nearer and nearer and the growling noise of the Duke's enraged voice screaming at Warner to move faster.  
  
Satine was breathing loudly, her chest tightening up a bit but Christian urged her on, their only suitcase swaying in his hand, as they climbed higher up the stairs they saw the fire escape exit with the printed red letters across the door.  
  
"There!" Christian pointed, out of breath and breathing hard. Satine nodded and raced up to the door, turning the handle at lightening speed and shoving it open.  
  
Up on top of the roof of the building, the cold Paris winter air chilled their faces instantly; they could see the whole city below them and the Monemarte gates at the end of the city. Christian slammed the door shut and pulled a discarded chair and jammed it under the handle so the door was fixed shut. "That should buy us some time," he whispered, his lips turning blue.  
  
"Christian where's the fire escape ladder?" Satine asked her voice painted in panic. "Over there!" Christian replied, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the rusty ladder acting as a fire escape. "Quick" Christian said, helping Satine over the side of the building and onto the ladder where she began to climb down.  
  
He then threw their suitcase over the side and it dropped like a deadweight to the ground and surprisingly didn't burst open or break. He swung himself over the edge and began to climb down after Satine, he could already hear Warner barging the door that he had jammed shut.  
  
Satine climbed down slowly, the rusty ladder that she clung to stained her hands and she shivered in the cold and from fear and then made the mistake of looking down, she brought herself closer to the ladder and pulling all her strength together continued down.  
  
It took about 10 minutes for them to climb down the unsafe, rickety ladder until they got back onto the safe ground in the alleyway behind the building, the ground was still wet from the rain the night before, and the scent of drunks, absinthe tinged the cold air making them shiver.  
  
"Come on!" Christian said, shaking the cold off him, he took Satine's hand in his and they raced down the street, they'd barely got round the corner and we passing the Moulin Rouge when they were intercepted.  
  
A hand caught Satine's free hand from behind and pulled her, she let out a cry and Christian spun around ready to clobber the figure, but stopped mid punch in realization.  
  
It was Harry Zidler  
  
"The Duke's after you" he said, huffing behind his orange moustache "Come with me, Marie and I have a plan" he whispered, looking around.  
  
Satine nodded and began to follow him but stopped and looked back when Christian didn't move. Satine looked at Christian, "Christian, come on, Marie will know what to do, don't worry about Harry" she reassured him  
  
"Is this another of your plans 'for the best'" Christian taunted Zidler, ignoring Satine.  
  
"The duke's henchmen are guarding the city gates, what choice do you have" Harry said back firmly and walked on "It's up to you" he said, Satine shook her head and began to follow him, pulling Christian forcefully behind her.  
  
That's it for now; sorry I haven't written for a while, with school going back its hard, stupid school!!! Anyways, I'll try to write again ASAP. Thanks all. Lec. (aka snoopyandcharlie) p.s I have no idea if they used fire escapes back then. 


	12. Harolds Plan

A life without love Chapter 12: Harold's Plan Harold led them into the big doors of the Moulin Rouge, they all knew so well, he led them down the twisting and turning brightly decorated corridors and they crossed through the dressing rooms of can-can dancers who fell into furious whispers to each other the second they entered the room.  
  
Finally they got to a small little room at the very back of the Rouge, it was barely decorated and looked rather out of place compared to all the other rooms in the theater. Inside, Marie was waiting for them, her face looked tired and worried.  
  
"Thank God you found them" she breathed a sigh of relief when Harold and the two lovers entered the room, Marie hugged Satine then Christian, who was taken by surprise. "Have you told them the plan?" Marie asked, directing her question to Harold.  
  
"No, I thought you should tell them, you understand it better than me" Harold mumbled, placing himself down on a chair near Marie. "What's going on?" Christian asked, looking confused and Satine looked much the same. "Marie, do tell us" Satine asked, tired of waiting around.  
  
"Well" Marie began "We know the Duke is after you both, and will kill you both now that is for certain" Satine's hand squeezed Christians when Marie said this. "So Harold and I have conjured up a plan that may well save both your lives" Marie paused, but the faces of both Christian and Satine told her to continue "It's a long shot, and very risky but its really your only chance" Marie said, Harold coughed.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Christian said a little impatiently  
  
" Some of the Duke's henchmen are guarding the city gates, and there's more prowling the streets looking for you, so you're clearly not safe walking around as you are, but if you weren't yourselves you would be safer" Marie whispered.  
  
"You mean disguise ourselves so we can leave the city?" Satine blurted out.  
  
"Precisely" Marie smiled at her.  
  
"Lets do it then, we've got no other way" Christian butted in.  
  
About an hour later, Christian emerged from a dressing room, looking like a totally different person, which was the point, he was dressed in a smart suit with a fake gold pocket watch chain hanging from his jacket pocket, he'd had a short false grayish brown beard around his chin which led up to where it joined onto the grayish brown wig his wore under a black bowler hat he wore fake eye glasses to top off the illusion and Harold had told him to try and talk in a deeper, more older voice if he could.  
  
Satine emerged from the dressing room opposite Christian and she too looked totally different. She wore an elegant dress, much like the ones that older women wore; she was clad in chunky gold jewelry with long black gloves covering her hands up to her elbows, her long fiery hair had been tied back into a bun and covered in a dark brown wig that fell down over he shoulders, her face had been painted and covered in thick dark makeup with fake wrinkles printed in it to hide much of her face and a beautiful big hat was on her head with feathers coming off it and a veil which covered her face and eyes.  
  
"Perfect" Marie marveled at them, standing side by side, "You'd better be going though" she continued and they both nodded. "Thankyou so much Marie" Satine said throwing her arms around her and hugging tightly "You're welcome, quickly now, don't mess up your makeup" Marie said, fighting back tears. Christian walked over and gave her a quick hug and thank you before they were ready to leave.  
  
Satine was already out the door, with Marie, who gave her some francs to get out of the country and start a new life, which Satine took reluctantly, Christian was about to walk out after Satine to leave when Harold called him, "Christian" he said, rather nervously from behind him. "Yes?" Christian said, in his fake deep voice, eyeing Harold carefully.  
  
"I..I didn't want to give you this in front of Satine, or Marie for that matter, but I just thought, if something happened, it might be useful having" he said, playing with his hands. "What is it?" Christian asked, suddenly interested, stepping over towards Harold. "Here" Harold said, his voice quivering and shoving a small silver gun in Christians hand. Christian looked at it, it was so light in his hand "I cant take this" Christian whispered. "Please take it, you probably wont use it, just take it, just in case" Harold pleaded. "You know if something does go wrong it will be Satine who dies first" he added "After all, she was the one who betrayed the Duke" Harold said nervously. Christian looked up at him and then quickly shoved the gun in his jacket pocket.  
  
They stood in an awkward silence until Satine's voice was heard "Christian, time to go" she came up behind him, grabbing his hand, "yes, lets get this over with" he smiled at her.  
  
That's all for now, that was a pretty long chapter, anyways tell me what you guys think, I'll add the next bit ASAP. Thanks. 


End file.
